


Goddesses from Under the Bed

by themightykika



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, M/M, Sort Of, artistic nude photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightykika/pseuds/themightykika
Summary: Eiji found them. Of course he found them, he’s the one in charge of all the cleaning in this flat, thank you very much. And he should go back to it. He still needed to finish changing sheets, clean all the area around the sink and it seemed that the laundry was ready to be hanged too, given he could no longer hear the furious banging of the laundry machine.But here he was, sitting on his bed, staring at the pretty blond girl in a skinny outfit looking at him from a cover of a 18+ magazine.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Goddesses from Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I was having thoughts on different approaches towards nudity and this somehow happened.
> 
> This is my very first fic ever and I’m not an English native, so please be gentle.  
> No beta because I’m too much of a chicken to ask for it.

Max was missing some of his magazines. He wondered whether Jessica took them again to criticize harshly all the editorial choices the publishers made over dinner. He really had to find a way to convince her she didn’t need to be jealous of the photoshopped ladies spread over some of the pages.

***

Eiji found them. Of course he found them, he’s the one in charge of all the cleaning in this flat, thank you very much. And he should go back to it. He still needed to finish changing sheets, clean all the area around the sink and it seemed that the laundry was ready to be hanged too, given he could no longer hear the furious banging of the laundry machine.

But here he was, sitting on his bed, staring at the pretty blond girl in a skinny outfit looking at him from a cover of a 18+ magazine. He should just put it back where it was and go back to his business. It’s not like it was a big deal, wasn’t it? Actually, given under whose bed it was, wasn’t that a very good sign? If Ash enjoyed these, it certainly meant that he was healing, right?

And they were both definitely over the age where making a fuss about it would make any sense.

So why did Eiji feel so uneasy about these magazines?

He put them back and continued with his day, but it kept nagging him at the back of his head. Ash kept hidden magazines. Magazines full of naked girls. Ash liked girls. Of course he did, who didn’t?

Well, Eiji didn’t. He wasn’t precisely _disliking_ them, he just didn’t know why everyone was making such a fuss about them and how attractive they were. He also never met any that made him interested in her specially.

Unlike that one guy Eiji met once in a bar, who was in charge of a New York gang and stood there completely unbothered that his gun was in plain sight. That one guy he was living with ever since.

So yeah, Eiji figured he wasn’t all that into girls.

But if Ash was, wouldn’t he prefer to live with one? How much time did Eiji have before Ash realized that? Or maybe he already did? He did act a bit suspicious all evening. Did he plan to announce he wanted to focus on girls from now on, so they should break this arrangement they had now and go their separate ways?

They were sitting on their sofa and watching some comedy, Eiji understanding only half of the jokes, as usual. He tried his best to focus on the screen, but he couldn’t help noticing that Ash kept taking glances at him. He was too afraid of the answer to ask what’s going on first.

“So, um, you have cleaned,” Ash suddenly said.

“Yeah?”

“Sheets too?”

“You noticed?” When did Ash even go to their bedroom today? Eiji wondered.

Ash stared back at the TV screen.

“So you have found them?” Quick glance at Eiji.

“Found what?”

No answer. Ash just kept looking at the unfolding drama between the two characters Eiji couldn’t care less about.

“The magazines?” Eiji felt a pang of irritation. He was dreading this conversation but now he wanted to be done with it soon.

“Yeah, them. So, did you like them?”

“What?”

Ash looked at Eiji now, waiting for the answer. But Eiji was too busy not getting why this question was directed at _him_. It’s not _his_ magazines.

“You know, the photography.” Ash made some vague movement with his hand that was probably supposed to explain everything. It didn’t.

“The photography of naked blond girls spread over silks?” Eiji asked. “Why would I?”

“Oh.” Ash deflated. “Nevermind then.”

How this happened to not be the answer Ash wanted to hear, Eiji had no idea. Was he supposed to admit that he was the one to like girls, thus be the first one to put the plan of making them both go their separate ways into motion? Is this the American straightforwardness he heard so much about when he was a child?

“So,” Ash started again, his face painted by various, constantly changing colors of the screen, “you don’t think that this sort of photography is, I don’t know, artistic?”

Artistic? Is this what they were talking about now?

Well, the photos definitely looked very professional. The light was set in a way to enhance models’ beautiful shapes and feature the softness of their skin. The fabrics were draped around them to show just enough but all the while promising more. Now that he thought deeper about it, it wasn’t just girls laying and waiting, they were made to be goddesses whose touch was a blessing.

He said all that aloud. Probably getting a bit lost in his emotions as well. Ash was definitely not looking at the screen now. Eiji felt a wave of after-the-fact embarrassment.

“Do you think you would like to do that sort of a photo session?” Ash asked.

Of some random girl he knows nothing about? It might be good practice, but it’s not exactly the career path he planned to take.

“What is this about? Who do you want me to photo?” Eiji needed specifics. Early in his career he needed to thread carefully to not let it stray or lead to unwanted habits. But if Ash really wanted him to do it for someone, would there be a case he would be strong enough to say no to anyway?

Either answer, he did not expect Ash to suddenly turn bashful the way he did now.

“Um, me.”

Wait, what?

And did Ash just curl on himself, trying to cover his face with his arm, but still observing Eiji?

My, that’s cute.

But wait, before that. Photo session of Ash? True proper photo session? With silks and all?

Now it was Eiji who wanted to curl on himself. Or cover his face. Or run out screaming.

Not sure if it was strength of will, or pure indecisiveness, but he stayed on the couch only gradually feeling his face getting warmer and warmer.

“Would you be fine with it?” He managed.

Because that was the important question. Not how many lights they would need. Or which studio to rent, to start with. Or whether Jessica would lend them some silks from her studio she surely has. They’re not renting her studio mind you, too many questions. Or how they should arrange the posing… Okay, no, Eiji had to stop his brain from going too wild. Back to important questions.

“I want to try. I want to…” Ash looked for words. In the end he stood up with determination and went to their bedroom. Eiji heard some rustes of the sheets and then a loud poof of the mattress. Ash came back with the magazines. He sat down and started browsing through them. “They look so powerful and like they’re in charge. Despite being naked and all. I want, I want to know what it’s like.”

Eiji wasn’t sure that photography was the way to go about it. Staged photos were all just an illusion after all. But he didn’t think that offering real sex where Ash could be in charge would be a better help at that moment either. So he didn’t.

He just agreed to the plan. And besides, he knew he was not strong enough to say no when Ash really wanted something.


End file.
